Given the Chance
by Doctor Strangelove
Summary: Sometimes the choices that effect our lives the most are made by someone else. [SpikeBuffy]
1. The Proposal

Title: "Given the Chance" Part 1 The Proposal

Title: "Given the Chance" Part 1 The Proposal 

Author: Doctor Strangelove

Rating: PG for some language.

Spoilers: Everything up to and including "Spiral" is fair game.

Feedback: I'd appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, Spike, The Powers that Be, Dawn, Glory, etc.

Notes: This is all from Spike's POV. And anything in bold italics (**_like this_**) is an author's note. _Italics _indicate thoughts and the voices of The Powers that Be when they're talking to someone and they're not talking face-to-face. 

She just sits there. Staring into space. The witch, Willow, I guess I should call her, has tried numerous spells. Xander keeps trying to wake her up. Anya is watching after Giles and Tara. And me? Me, well, I do nothing. 

God knows how much I want to go to her, but I can't without the damn Scooby Gang thinking I'm trying to hit on her while she's vulnerable. That's not what it is. I want to comfort her; put my arms around her and tell her everything is okay. But I can't. I can't do anything. 

Well, that's not exactly true. I throw my cigarette to the ground and walk outside. I brush past Xander and Buffy. I walk over the corpses of the knights and feel a bit depressed that no one is trying to stop me, or at least ask where I'm going. I know why, though. They don't care what I do. They don't care about _me_. Why should they?

I keep walking and finally I stop. Where do I think I'm going? After Glory? That bitch'd kick my ass in three seconds flat. So, _what _am I going to do?

_We know_.

__I looked around, "Who said that?"

_We did_.

"Oh, _you_ said that. Well, that clears everything up then, doesn't it? Just who the bloody hell are _you_?"

_Let us show you_. There was a flash of light and suddenly I was standing in a marble room with two gold-colored people, one male and one female, in front of me. I was in awe, "The Powers that Be." **_Yeah, I realize that they were killed last season on _Angel, _but this is my fic. _**

"Yes, Spike. We have come to help you."

"Help me? What are you talking about?"

"You said you wish to help the Slayer. We are going to grant that wish."

"You're gonna do what!?"

"We're going to give you a choice."

"What is it?"

"You can help the Slayer. She will win her fight against Glory, and she will get her sister back. Then, she shall discover her feelings for you and the two of you will be together."

"Okay, what's my second option? Do we win the lottery?"

"No, your other choice is that you can let her fight Glory alone. She will succeed, but her sister will be lost. She will go into a state of agony and utter despair that will last for one year."

"That's just too easy! I pick-"

"You didn't let us finish. With the first choice, she keeps her sister and you, but Giles, Tara, and Xander shall die. She will not truly be happy and shall die an early death of carelessness after you are accidentally slain by another Slayer. With your second option, after that one-year is over she will become happy again. Angel will return, having become human, and they will be together. She will keep all her friends, but she shall hate you. However, she shall be happy."

"So, you're saying I have to choose between my happiness and hers?"

"That is correct."

I just stood there, unsure of what to say.

"Have you made you choice?"

I looked up at them and sighed, "Yes."

Okay, you're just going to have to wait for Part 2 The Decision to find out what Spike chose. I suppose I could've made it all into one fic, but where's the fun in waiting? You won't have to wait long, though; it'll probably be up tomorrow or later tonight.


	2. The Decision

Title: "Given the Chance" Part 2 The Decision

Title: "Given the Chance" Part 2 The Decision

Author: Doctor Strangelove

Rating: PG-13 for some language and sexual situations.

Spoilers: "Spiral"

Feedback: More! MORE! GIVE ME MORE!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Notes: All from Spike's POV. You know what? Just read Part 1's notes.

"Have you made your decision?"

"Yes."

"Then it is done."

There was another flash of white light and I was lying in bed on black, silk sheets. With Buffy on top of me. Naked. Buffy on top of _me_! Naked. Did I mention that she was naked? Oh, so am I. This is _so _cool.

I started to laugh with joy. She moved. Her soft skin rubbed against mine. Wait. I pinched Buffy on the elbow.

"Ow!" She looked up at me, "Spike, what the hell did you do that for?"

Okay, not a robot, "Um…"

She laughed. Oh, such a lovely laugh, "It's okay. I've got to get up anyway. Dawn wants to go and apply for a job at the magic shop. Anya said she could probably have one. Well, I guess I should go get a shower."

Buffy got out of bed and walked across the room to her, our, bathroom. Naked. She was like a beautiful, blonde goddess glowing in all her beauty and… nakedness. But, was this the right choice? I mean, my happiness over Buffy's happiness. A bit selfish. Should I have chosen to let her have, ugh, _Angel_? 

Buffy walked back into the room and glared at me with an annoyed look, "Are you coming, or not?" Oh yeah, _defiantly_ the right choice.

Buffy and I walked into her, our, damn that is hard to remember, kitchen where Dawn was eating cereal in red, silk pajamas. She was wearing the pajamas; the cereal was in abowl. Wow, she's really grown. Long hair. Beautiful face. Succulent breasts. No! I'm with Buffy! Think of Buffy's breast! Oh, yeah. 

"Spike?" 

"Huh?" Dawn was looking at me, "I said 'Good morning, Spike'."

"Oh. Mornin'."

"So, Buffy, when are we going to the magic shop?"

"Get some clothes on and we'll go. Spike, will you be all right here by yourself?"

"I guess."

"You can work on your website."

"Website?"

"Passionforpassions.com."

"Oh, right."

Buffy smiled at me, "I love you."

"I love you too."

I spent the rest of the daying exploring our house. It was the same one Buffy lived in when I first met her. I found a calendar on Dawn's nightstand. March 2004. During my search I also found some old photo albums. One picture that really stood out in my mind was a picture of Angel. Dawn must've taken it before they knew he was a vampire. Buffy and Angel were kissing. You could tell, just by looking, that they really loved each other. _Not just pretending_. The next one was a picture of a wedding. Buffy's wedding. Our wedding. Seeing the two of us kissing after saying our vows I just kept picturing Angel's face instead of mine. I stopped looking at pictures.

I checked out my website. It had everything about _Passions_. Stuff I didn't even know I knew. As I logged off Buffy walked through the front door.

"Hi, honey, I'm home," she laughed at her little joke and sat down next to me.

"Where's Dawn?"

"She's staying with Anya and Willow tonight. I figured we could use some time together. You know, we'd kiss, then grope, then I could show you my underwear," she smiled slyly, "If I was wearing any."

Without any thought I grabbed Buffy and held her in a tight hug, "God, I love you so much."

"Spike, what's wrong."

I saw the picture of Buffy kissing me, _Angel_, at our, _their_, wedding. I kissed the side of her face as tears streamed down my face, "Oh, Buffy."

"What is it?"

I held her tighter I stared at the picture, "I'm so sorry."

**_Okay, you're going to have to wait for Part 3 The Solution to find out what happens with Buffy and Spike. It'll be up soon I promise._**


	3. The Solution

Title

Title: "Given the Chance" Part 3 The Solution

Author: Doctor Strangelove

Rating: PG for language and some violence.

Spoilers: "Spiral"

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Feedback: It's appreciated.

Notes: Everything from Parts 1 & 2. Oh, and a belated thanks to Pandora the Cat. One of her fics inspired this, I just don't remember which one.

"Spike, what is it?"

"I'm so sorry," I pushed Buffy away and swallowed hard. This wasn't going to be easy. But it had to be done. I slapped her.

Buffy stumbled back, confused, "Spike?"

"You arrogant, skanky, little bitch! Did you actually think that I loved you? You drive men away, Summers! What makes you think you could keep one? I hate you."

Tears were welling up in both our eyes. I just hoped Buffy didn't see mine. Couldn't tell I was lying. She couldn't. 

She kicked me in the head, causing me to fly into the TV. Sparks flew from the smashed up television, lighting up the dark room, and I could see the anger in the Slayer's face. She really hated me. It was working.

"That's right, I hate you. Why don't you just run off to Angel! See if that son of a bitch can help you! See if he loves you. If anyone can."

Buffy grabbed the collar of my duster and threw me through the window. Rained poured down hard on me as she jumped onto my chest. She pulled a stake from her jacket and held it above me.

Her face was a mixture of pain and anger. She doesn't want to kill me. But she has to. It's the only way. That doesn't mean I'll let it happen.

"Buffy, I-" She plunged the stake into my chest.

_**Sorry that this part is so short. Okay, only one more part left. Part 4 The Aftermath. It'll be up soon.**_


	4. The Aftermath

Title: "Given the Chance" Part 4 The Aftermath

Title: "Given the Chance" Part 4 The Aftermath

Author: Doctor Strangelove

Rating: PG-13 for language.

Spoiler: "Spiral"

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the Slayer Sheeva, but she's not in this fic, so it doesn't really matter.

Feedback: Sure, why not.

Notes: All previous notes still apply. Oh, and if was the fic "If Only's" that inspired me.

"Buffy, I-"

She plunged the stake into my chest and there was a flash of white light.

"-love you."

"Spike?"

I looked around me. White marble. Bright light. Gold people. 

I groaned, "Oh, shit, you guys again."

"Yes."

I pushed myself off of the ground, "You two must really love tampering with people's lives," The male shrugged, "So what now? More choices? Do I get to ruin some more lives?"

"No, Spike, we've come to tell you that you've broken the rules of our agreement."

"What agreement?"

"You were supposed to live with the Slayer and she would think she was happy. You broke her heart and sent her to Angel. That destroyed the reality."

"Hey, guess what? That reality shouldn't even exist! It's just some stupid thing you two created to screw up insignificant lesser beings lives. So, you know what I say? Fuck you and damn reality! I'm so sorry I messed up you two getting your jollies from ruining my un-life! Good gag, though. Givin' me a choice that's not really a choice. Very fun! Wankers." **_Okay, this is no longer Spike's POV._**

**__**Spike turned around and walked towards the entrance to the Mortal Realm, "Spike, wait," he flipped them off.

There was a flash off light as Spike left and The Powers that Be looked at each other, "Well, that didn't go well."

The other shook her head, "No, it didn't, but perhaps there's a way we can make this up to him."

The male gave a knowing smile, "Perhaps."

"Buffy, you have to wake up!"

I shook my head and looked up, "Willow?"

"You're awake!"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I've gotta tell the others!" Willow ran into the gas station and left me alone. Well, not exactly alone. Across the street I could see Spike smoking a cigarette.

I stood up and walked over to him. While in that trance state I had the weirdest dream. These golden people gave Spike the chance to change the entire outcome of history. His happiness or mine. Predictably, he chose his, but then he tried making it all better by making me happy. That's when I woke up. 

"Spike?"

He looked at me, "You're awake."

"Yeah. We've gotta go."

Spike threw his cigarette on the ground, "You don't need me."

"We need you," I held his hand in mine, "I need you. We gotta save the world."

"We gotta save Dawn."

I smiled, "Yeah, we do," I squeezed his hand, "Come on, let's go."

Sure it was just a dream, but a Slayer's dreams are usually prophetic. And, for some reason, it seems like something Spike would do if he were given the chance. Maybe he's not such a bad guy.

**_The end._**


End file.
